Shuffle It
by fairytailcrossover
Summary: What does my mind come up with when I click shuffle on my music? A series of one shot drabbles for different and random songs that show up when I shuffle my music library! Will include more than are currently in the characters list. Rated M because I'm not entirely sure what's gonna come up in future chapters soooo just to be safe! Enjoy the fruits of my mind's imagination :)
1. Somebody Told Me - The Killers

Ok, so this is going to be a series of one-shot drabbles without long story lines that I write when I shuffle my music. Multiple pairings, so if you want to request a pairing, just PM me or put it in a review. :)

Chapter 1: Somebody Told Me / The Killers

'Ugh, why did they make me do this?' thought a more than peeved Laxus as he walked into the club with his team. After completing their mission, the Thunder God Tribe had decided that they wanted to go a club to celebrate a job well done, which Laxus did not appreciate, in the least.

When the song Somebody Told Me by the Killers came on and started playing throughout the too crowded club, Laxus couldn't help thinking, 'At least they have good music…' That was when he saw her. The gorgeous blonde he'd had his eye on ever since the Tenrou incident. He eyed his team accusatorily as they smirked at him, already figuring out that they knew she was going to be here when they "suggested" going to a club, meaning they dragged him to it. Bickslow stuck his tongue out, yelling over the music, "Just go dance with her! Get some grinding action on!" Laxus thought about it for a second, before approaching the girl.

**Breaking my back just to know your name; Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game. **

**I'm breaking my back just to know your name; But heaven ain't close in a place like this.**

**Anything goes; But don't blink you might miss.**

Laxus approached the girl, "Hey Blondie," he whispered in her ear, before she turned around confused, but then her expression changed as she broke out into her signature Lucy smile.

"Hey Laxus. I didn't know you were gonna be here tonight," she said, as she glanced over her shoulders at the red-haired girl who had uncharacteristically insisted on going to the club that night. 'I'm going to kill her later' Lucy thought as she looked back towards the blonde hunk standing in front of her. Erza had known for a while that Lucy was interested in the blonde lightning dragon slayer, but didn't think Erza would be the one to play matchmaker.

Lucy though, wasn't completely ungrateful for the gift from Erza and quickly suggested to Laxus that they go and dance.

**Bring it back down, Bring it back down tonight (Hoo Hoo) **

**Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight. **

As they made their way to the dance floor, they started out fairly far apart from each other, just bouncing and swaying to the beat of the song, enjoying the elongated guitar parts the DJ added in to make the song longer and more fit for dancing.

When a guy came up behind Lucy and grabbed her hips, attempting to sway with her, she tried to pull away, only to be pulled back in by the pushy, and more than slightly drunk man. Laxus growled slightly before grabbing the blonde's hips himself and pulling her into his body, glaring as the boozed up man walked away cautiously.

However, unbeknownst to the two dancing mages, the man made his way over to Evergreen, who slipped a few jewels into his hand, thanking him for helping, smirking at her genius plan to get the two a little closer.

**Well somebody told me; you had a boyfriend who looked like a girlfriend.**

**That I had in February of last year; it's not confidential; I got potential. **

After being pulled into Laxus's muscular chest Lucy blushed, but when the chorus came on, couldn't help but forget their positions and sing out the refrain of the song at the top of her lungs, earning a chuckle from Laxus, who hadn't failed to notice Lucy's arms on his, which still had a hold on her hips.

Lucy decided that since Laxus wasn't pulling away, she didn't want to either, so she just continued swaying and bouncing to the beat of the elongated song, enjoying the feel of Laxus's strong arms gripping her hips.

**Ready let's roll onto something new; Taking its toll and I'm leaving without you.**

**Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this; I said heaven ain't close in a place like this. **

Entering into the second verse, Laxus had moved his hand back to encircle her waist, pulling her a little farther into him, and Lucy had moved her hands up to Laxus's chest, as she sang along to the song. She was swinging her hips, and she was now close enough, that every few seconds, she would brush up against Laxus, making him gasp slightly as he felt the fleeting touch.

Lucy noticed the slight brushing too, and blushed but figured that, with her dancing and the heat in the room, she was probably already a bit pink cheeked, and decided it was a good way to warm up to the unapproachable dragon slayer.

**Bring it back down; Bring it back down tonight (Hoo, Hoo)**

**Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight**

At this part, Laxus, surprisingly, started singing along to the pre-chorus, chuckling lightly when he saw Lucy's shocked expression. As the DJ added his own twist to the song, building suspense for the actual refrain, Lucy and Laxus finally, for the first time that night, looked each other straight in the eye for more than a second.

Upon seeing her slightly pink complexion, the plump lips that were slightly apart, and the big chocolate brown eyes, Laxus pulled Lucy a little closer to him. As Lucy looked into Laxus's stormy blue orbs, a twinkle gracing his eyes, feeling the solid muscle underneath her hands, and stepping forward as his hands pulled her in, while moving slightly down her back, resting just above her butt, Lucy slid her hands up Laxus's chest and neck and into his golden locks, relishing in their softness.

**Somebody told me you had a boyfriend that looked like a girlfriend**

**That I had in February of last year; It's not confidential, I got potential, rushin and rushin around. **

The two blondes were bouncing to the music, finally close enough where they were slightly grinding on each other to the beat of the song. Laxus's head was bent slightly, so his mouth was next to her ear, and as he sang, his deep voice in her ear caused Lucy to shiver slightly as she danced.

Laxus, feeling her shiver, smirked slightly into her hair, which Lucy felt. Glaring slightly Lucy came up with a counter attack. She lightly scratched at his head with her nails as she rolled her hips against the large blonde, and heard him gasp slightly at the feeling, gripping Lucy a little tighter on her back.

Relishing in her triumph, Lucy continued her hip rolling and head scratching into the bridge of the song.

**Pace yourself from me; I said maybe, baby please**

**But I just don't know now, when all I wanna do is try. **

Laxus was starting to feel the effects of the blonde girl's dancing, and pulled her closer to him before sliding one of his hands a bit farther down her back to cup one of her round cheeks, and squeeze it experimentally.

He was extremely pleased with her reaction, which was to grind against his body a little harder and to grab hold of some of his hair. He pushed his face into her hair and neck, rubbing his nose slightly against her, and she pressed her body closer into his.

**Somebody told me, you had a boyfriend who looks like a girlfriend**

**That I had in February of last year; It's not confidential, I got potential, rushin and rushin around. **

Laxus moved his other hand down to Lucy's butt, cupping her other side as he pulled her closer into him. Lucy moaned slightly, hoping he wouldn't hear, but when she felt him smirk against her neck, she couldn't help but curse his dragon senses.

In retribution, Lucy moved one hand away from his head and to his lower back, sliding under his shirt as she scratched long claw marks into his back while grinding into him continually to the fast beat of the song.

**Somebody told me, you had a boyfriend who looks like a girlfriend**

**That I had in February of last year; It's not confidential, I got potential, rushin and rushin around. **

Laxus growled slightly at her actions, pulling his head away from her neck to look into her eyes. Lucy smirked at him before grinding even harder against what she knew was his hardening lightning rod.

**Somebody told me, you had a boyfriend who looks like a girlfriend**

**That I had in February of last year; It's not confidential, I got potential, rushin and rushin around. **

Finally, as the final chords of the song played, Laxus moved one of his hands from her but to her neck, pulling her face to his as his lips crashed down on hers. Lucy moaned into the kiss, giving Laxus the permission he needed to enter his tongue into her mouth. Laxus squeezed the butt cheek he was still holding, as Lucy scratched at his back.

When both of their lungs were screaming for air, they separated, breathing hard, and looking into each other's eyes. Laxus looked at her, his eyes asking the question for him, and when Lucy nodded slightly, the two of them left the club, knowing their respective teams were watching, but they didn't care. They just wanted to continue their night where it belonged: in private.

First time writing something like this so tell me what you think! I really hoped any and all readers enjoyed it, and if you want to request a pairing, I'd most likely be more than happy to oblige :)


	2. Bleeding Out - Imagine Dragons

Warning! This chapter is NOT like the last one. It is dark, and so if you're looking for a happy story about two people realizing their love for each other, I am sorry, but this is not that story. Maybe next chapter:) Just wanted to give you fair warning in case you are avoiding a very emotional chapter.

Chapter 2: Bleeding Out / Imagine Dragons

**I'm bleeding out; So if the last thing that I do  
>Is bring you down; I'll bleed out for you<strong>

He had failed. Failed to protect her. Failed to defend her. Failed.

He thought about the girl that had stolen his heart when he was a child; thought about the pain that he had caused her when he betrayed her. Now, locked in his prison, he couldn't do anything for her, and she was gone. Forever.

**So I bare my skin; And I count my sins  
>And I close my eyes; And I take it in<br>I'm bleeding out; I'm bleeding out for you, for you.**

Closing his eyes, he listened to the sound of the prisoners around him. He had just heard the news of Fairy Tail's demise by the hands, or claws, of Acnologia. They were gone, all of them, including her. The one he was in here for. The reason he chose to live; the reason he was alive.

He had come quietly in the hopes of redeeming himself in her eyes. He wanted her forgiveness, her love, and now he would never have it, because she was gone, somewhere at the bottom of the ocean.

**When the day has come; That I've lost my way around  
>And the seasons stop; and hide beneath the ground;<strong>

The days were passing by endlessly for him. He had nothing he wanted right now; nothing to live for. He had nothing. The days turned to months, and he had no realization that the world was changing; that time was even moving. He was left to his own thoughts of despair.

Nothing would be the same without her. Time had stopped, like it had when he saw her again, but not in the same way. Instead of the pause of time that he felt for awe of her, time stopped as he had no reason to think about its passing.

**When the sky turns gray; And everything is screaming  
>I will reach inside; Just to find my heart is beating<strong>

Gray. It was the only color he acknowledged. Knowing she was gone meant that there was no color left in the world. Without the red hair he loved so dearly, the red-brown eyes he could get lost in, what other colors were there that could bring so much emotion from his dead, cold heart.

'Am I even alive?' he thought, putting a hand to where he knew his heart should be, searching for the telltale thump of a beating heart. He felt the soft pulse under his palm, and immediately regretted it. 'It should be me that's dead. She should be alive and fighting.

**Oh, you tell me to hold on; Oh, you tell me to hold on  
>But innocence is gone; And what was right is wrong<strong>

She told me to redeem myself, to serve my punishment so that I might live a better life once I got out, if that ever happened. But what is there to live for if I don't have her? I'm losing my sanity without the thought of her to keep me sane.

Everything's upside down. I can't think straight, not without her. Why did she have to go? Why did she have to die? Why is the world so against me?

**'Cause I'm bleeding out; So if the last thing that I do  
>Is to bring you down; I'll bleed out for you<strong>

Let me take her place, so I don't have to feel this loneliness anymore. My heart is bleeding into my body, and I don't understand what's happening to me. I feel so shattered, so broken.

I promised to be there for her, to make it up to her, and I failed. I failed to help her in her time of need; I failed to help her when she needed it most; I failed to keep her safe and now I'll never make it up to her.

**So I bare my skin; And I count my sins  
>And I close my eyes; And I take it in <strong>

**And I'm bleeding out; I'm bleeding out for you (for you)**

I've wronged her so many times. I betrayed her as a child, trying to enslave her, force her to work to resurrect a demon. The demon who did this to her.

I almost killed her, trying to sacrifice her to bring back the very person who created the monster that led to her doom. I tried to take her life.

I couldn't save her. I couldn't do anything to stop it. I'm useless, and hopeless, and I'm locked here for the rest of my life. There's nothing I can do. There's nothing I can do.

**When the hour is nigh; And hopelessness is sinking in  
>And the wolves all cry; To fill the night with hollering<strong>

Will the never ending darkness in my soul ever leave me be. Will it ever allow me to be free? All I can see is darkness, all I can hear is the screams and cries of those I have hurt, of those I have wronged, especially hers.

Why? Why did I fall to that woman's spell? Why did I succumb to the illusion she painted for me? If I had never betrayed her, then she would never have joined Fairy Tail, and she would still be here. If I had been stronger, if I had rejected it…

**When your eyes are red; And emptiness is all you know**

**With the darkness fed; I will be your scarecrow**

The tears fall freely every night, or day. I don't even know when it is, but they come. I can feel the stinging as the salty hot tears fall from my eyes and down my cheeks, and there's nothing I can do to stop them. The sadness is all that I know now. There's nothing left of me but an empty shell, filled with my tears.

The darkness eats away at my soul, and I can't do anything to stop it. It's devouring me whole, feeding on my sorrow and misery.

**You tell me to hold on; Oh you tell me to hold on  
>But innocence is gone; And what was right is wrong<strong>

She had tried to convince me that my childhood actions were not my fault, but if I had been stronger, I would have been able to reject it; I would have overcome it.

I am not innocent, I am guilty. There is no redemption for me, not with her gone. She was the only one who could grant me my redemption. This prison isn't right, it can't save me. Only she can save me, but she is not here. And she can never come back.

**'Cause I'm bleeding out; So if the last thing that I do  
>Is to bring you down; I'll bleed out for you<strong>

A light. There's a light in my eyes. What is this? I haven't seen it in so long. Who's there?

Ultear. Why is she here, the cause of my misery, has she come to gloat at my failure, at her death? She comes up to me, and breaks the magic sealing barrier surrounding me, pulling my frail, weak body behind her.

**So I bare my skin; And I count my sins  
>And I close my eyes; And I take it in<br>And I'm bleeding out; I'm bleeding out for you, for you.  
>I'm bleeding out for you (for you); I'm bleeding out for you (for you)<br>I'm bleeding out for you (for you); I'm bleeding out for you**

She takes me somewhere. I don't want to escape my prison. I want to stay in the darkness and wallow away the rest of my existence. I don't want to leave the torment that I deserve.

It's the only way I can make it up to Erza now: drowning in my self-hatred and my guilt. It's the only way I can right my wrongs.

**'Cause I'm bleeding out; So if the last thing that I do  
>Is to bring you down; I'll bleed out for you<strong>

She wants me to help her. Ultear and her friend Meredy. They want me to help bring down Zeref, the man that brought her death.

If I take down the dark guilds that I myself helped inspire, then maybe I can continue on her legacy of bravery and honor. Maybe I can make it up to her. Maybe I can redeem myself from my past crimes, my betrayals, my falsehood.

**So I bare my skin; And I count my sins  
>And I close my eyes; And I take it in<strong>

It's been seven years, and I've taken down countless dark guilds, but the guilt and the darkness inside me are still eating me alive, but at least I am helping her legacy survive. At least she won't be forgotten so easily.

Seven years without her, without her smile or her voice. I don't know how to go any longer. I can't handle more time without her, knowing that I am alive while she is dead, and it should be the other way. My life is so twisted now, but even miracles can't bring her back from the dead.

The universe has decided my punishment. I, Jellal Fernandes, am forced to an eternity without her by my side, without Erza Scarlet.

**And I'm bleeding out; I'm bleeding out for you, for you.**

Ok, I know its a little dark, and its my first time writing something like this, so please tell me what you think. Thank you!


	3. Lady Marmalade by Christina Aguilera fea

Chapter 3: Lady Marmalade by Christina Aguilera, featuring Lil Kim, Mya, and P!nk

It was the week after the incident following the Grand Magic Games, and Sabertooth, Quatro Cerberus, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Mermaid Heel were all partying at Fairy Tail's newly opened old guild hall. There had been an argument over who could do the best karaoke routine, and a bet that was made intrigued four of the Fairy Tail girls into participating in the bet.

Orga, Gajeel, Bacchus, Mystogan (Jellal, who had been forced into it by Meredy), Milliana, Ichiya, Jenny, and Chelia were all betting on themselves, while the four Fairy Tail girls made sure they got in on the bet. They grinned evilly at the 400,000 jewel pot that had collected in the middle, along with the promise of choosing one of the losers to be a slave for the day should they win.

Everybody watched as the four girls made their way to the stage, cat calls escaping from the mouths of drunk onlookers as they took in the girls' attire.

Matching corsets, one in purple, navy blue, green, and silver adorned the upper bodies of the girls, pushing up their already ample breasts, with a pair of gloves matching the color of the corset adorning each of them. Short shorts, white with purple, gold with navy blue, brown with green, and red with silver, barely covered their backsides, half of their cheeks slipping out of the small spandex shorts. Ripped fishnet stockings rode up their legs to their upper thighs, leaving the top of their thighs up to where their shorts were bare. Finally, they all wore four inch, knee high, black stiletto boots, matching in color with their corsets. Their hair had been crimped, and they all had red lipstick on.

Makarov stepped on stage, slightly drunk, and slightly love drunk from the sight of the women on stage, and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Moulin Rouge."

As the music started, the woman in the red corset with silver shorts turned around and said, "Where's all my soul sisters, let me here your flow sisters."

The other three turned around and joined the first, "Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister. Hey sister, go sister, soul sister flow sister."

The girl in purple and white stepped forward and into the middle, "He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge strutting her stuff on the street." As she was singing, the girls behind her approached the edge of the stage, and when they reached it, they started a dance. They bent over, placing their weight in their right leg, and allowing the audience a view down their tops. They stood back up, running their hands over their stomach and breasts.

The girl continued the lyrics, "She said, 'Hello, hey Joe, you wanna give it a go' Oh uh huh," running her hands through her white hair and winking at the audience upon her invitation.

The girls now stood in a line of four and as they sang, "Giuchie, Giuchie, yaya, dada," they placed their hands over first one breast, then the other, then moved the first hand down in front of their woman hood, and then the other, swinging their hips and shaking their breasts in the process.

"Giuchie, Giuchie, yaya here." They placed their hands on their hips and shook them as they approached the ground, with the beat of the music. Once they finished their descent, they opened their legs, flashing the crowd, before closing them again, sticking their butts out and slowly rising back up.

"Mocha Chocolata yaya." They all did their own dance here, the one in purple and white stepping forward to the front of the stage, and sitting down, wrapping her legs around the neck of Gajeel, and pulled him close.

"Creole Lady Marmalade, oh yea." The girl in purple and white finished on her own, leaning into the Iron Dragon Slayer, giving him a full view of her chest, before using her heeled foot to kick him back to his chair and getting back up to join the others on stage.

They all sang, "Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir. Voulez vous coucher avec moi," as they danced sensually, running their hands through their hair and over their clothes.

The girl in the green corset and brown pants stepped forward, "He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up. Boy drank all that magnolia wine." She walked forward towards the front of the stage before turning around, flipping her brown hair over onto her back and turning her hair to look at the audience from over her shoulder.

She pulled out a black satin piece of cloth, rubbing it over her skin and using it to cover her eyes as she sang, "On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak, yea.

She turned back around to join the other girls in the choreographed for the chorus, "Giuchi, guichie, yaya, dada. Giuchie, Giuchie, yaya here. Mocha Choca lata yaya."

As the chorus went on, she approached the edge of the stage, rubbing the black satin cloth sexually over her, against her most female parts, and wrapped it around Bacchus's neck, pulling him close to her, close enough, finishing the line, "Creole Lady Marmalade," before she let go of the cloth, turned around and went back up to the middle of the stage.

"Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir. Voulez vous coucher avec moi," they sang as they partnered off, the one in purple dancing with the one in silver, while the one in green danced with the one in blue, as they smirked out at the audience.

The one in silver stepped up as her part came, "He come through with the money in the garter belts, I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate," she started. As she was singing, she grabbed some money from inside the front pocket of Jellal, pulling the two girls closest to her by their shorts and dipping the money into their shorts.

She continued her verse, "We're independent women, some mistake us for whores; I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours," she sang, smirking out at the people in front of her, as realization dawned on them about the winner of the contest, flipping her red hair as she came up from a dip.

"Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry; Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
>wearing high heel shoes, getting love from the dudes; 4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge," she sang as they again partnered off, this time the purple wearing girl with the girl in green, leaving the singer with the girl in blue. They danced against each other, running their arms up and down over skin and cloth.<p>

She ended, "Hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas. We drink wine with diamonds in the glass, by the case the meaning of expensive taste. If you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya, Mocha Chocalata; Creole Lady Marmalade, One more time C'mon now," as the girls all approached the front of the stage, with the exception of the girl in blue, who was walking towards the back of the stage.

The girl in green sang, "Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade..." while the girl in purple did runs with the word "Ooh" as they danced together, along with the girl in silver, until the girl in blue broke through the wall they had created.

"Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth; color of cafe au lait alright," she sang as she broke through the three girls, her blonde hair flying behind her, as she approached the front of the stage. She stopped in front of Orga, climbing off of the stage and settling into his lap as she sang the next line, "Made the save beast inside roar until he cried, more, more, more."

The other girls had also gone to one of the other guys in the competition, the girl in green going to Bacchus, the girl in purple going to Gajeel, and the girl in silver going to Jellal. The girl in green sang from Bacchus's lap, "Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5," as she took the flask in his hand taking a sip and letting drips fall down her neck and into her corset, holding his hands behind her waist.

The girl in purple continued, "Sleeping the grey flannel life," as she grabbed Gajeel's hair, pulling it, forcing him to let out a soft growl towards the woman grinding in his lap. The girl in silver was running her hands over Jellal, playing with the coverings he had on to hide his appearance.

The girl in blue sitting on Orga's lap sang, "But when he turns off to sleep memories creep." The girls all brought their faces close to the man in front of them, the boys' breath hitching as they took in the eyes and lips of the girls on them, before the girls abruptly and coolly, pulled away, all four singing, "More, more, more."

The girl's went on the stage to sing the chorus one last time, dancing to the choreography they had practiced, "Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada; Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here. Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea). Creole lady Marmalade. Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir. Voulez vous coucher avec moi. Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir. Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)"

They had all turned around, facing away from the stage, and Makarov was off to the side, and did his part.

"Lucy," he said, and the blonde wearing the blue corset turned around and sang a rift of beautiful notes, dancing and touching her curves sensually, eyeing Orga as he realized who he would be serving the next day.

"Cana" he said, and the brunette in the green corset turned around, smiling seductively at Bacchus while she sang out, "Lady Marmalade," running her hands from her hips, up her body and through her hair.

"Erza" he said, and the scarlet haired mage in the silver corset turned around to face the audience, singing her rift, and dancing seductively in front of Jellal's chair, where he was shifting, while she danced on the stage.

"Mira" he finished, and the girl with white hair turned around, smiling at Gajeel as she sang her rift, dipping to the ground before slowly rising back up, watching as Gajeel's eyes followed her movement perfectly.

The girls walked to the front of the stage, approaching their new slaves, and walked slowly around their chairs, then wrapped their arms around the boys' neck from where they stood behind them. Leaning over, pushing their hands down to just above their waistline, they sang the last line of the song, "Creole Lady Marmalade".

As the song ended, all four of the boys whispered the same thing, "Damn."


End file.
